Head Honcho
Head Honcho is the second episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the second episode overall. It is set to premiere on September 26, 2014. Plot The episode opens in the choir room, where Brianna writes Captain on the board. She announces that it is time for captain elections, and that Iris's term is nearly complete. She mentions that Iris is the incumbent and will be running automatically, and for anyone wishing to run to raise their hands. Nobody immediately raises their hand, prompting Kitty to ask Ella why this is such, and she explains that Iris always wins the sing-off, and that everyone thinks that it's pointless to even bother. After sitting in silence, Harry silently raises his hand and everyone stares at him. Later, in the hallway, Iris is walking with Cameron and Dustin, who are discussing the captain race. They console her, but she explains that she is not saddened by the fact that he is running, but that she is nervous because he has a large chance of winning. Dustin departs from the group and enters the Prayer Club meeting, where it is revealed that he is the leader. As they begin to pray, Kitty enters the room and asks if she can join the club. Dustin tells her that she cannot "join" the club, as she must be "chosen by God." Kitty explains that the club is blasphemy and storms out. While walking down the hallway, Kitty notices a sign-up sheet for the cheer squad, which states that there is one open spot. Kitty signs up, and turns around, bumping into Selina, who spills her coffee on herself. Kitty smiles and walks away, while Selina glares at her angrily. She turns around and looks at the sign-up sheet and writes her name down harshly. Back in the choir room, Ella briefly states the rules of the captain competition, and that the singer with the most votes will win the captainship. Dustin walks into the room and Kitty glares at him. Ella passes out the voting papers and Harry stands in front of the room, while the band begins to play an uptempo jazz arrangement of I'm Yours. After he finishes, his performance is highly received by the club. Iris quickly walks out of the room and into the bathroom. In the bathroom, Iris runs into a stall and cries. There is a knock on the stall, and it is revealed to be Ruby, who offers to console her. Iris reveals that having lost the class president election, her mock trial, and getting cut from the school volleyball team, being captain of the club was the only remaining college resumé booster. Ruby explains that she shouldn't only be running for her resumé, but for the fact that she loves the club. Iris realizes her mistake and that her outlook has been all wrong. She wipes her face and walks triumphantly out of the bathroom. She enters the choir room followed by Ruby, and tells the pianist that she would like to change her song. He begins playing while she explains that she was just taught the true meaning of the club and that she has to enjoy her time in the present. She emotionally sings I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman and begins to cry. The bell rings and the members turn in their sheets, and Ella states that the results will be posted at the end of the day. At the field, Kitty watches as the cheer squad, although not as polished as the Cheerios, rehearses. Selina walks over to Kitty and drops her bag. They glare at each other and begin their routine, singing Circus while dancing elaborately. While Kitty is clearly superior, Holli Powell, the captain of the squad, also states that the results will be posted at the end of the day. Iris and Kitty are sitting in class, and they look at each other anxiously. Meanwhile, Harry is also awaiting the news nervously, while Selina sits comfortably in her chair. As the bell rings, they stand up simultaneously and perform Under Pressure while walking in slo-mo to the postings. It is revealed that Iris got captain of Forte and Selina received the spot on the cheer squad. Holli walks by Kitty in the hallway, and Kitty stops her. She remarks that she was distinctively better than Selina, but Holli remarks that Selina's father provided them with most of their funding for their uniforms in exchange for letting her in, before walking away. Selina is then shown down the hallway, smiling at Kitty as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell Navigational